


100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #50 — Chair Sex

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [50]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 100 kinks, Chair Sex, Emperor Kylo Ren, M/M, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe and Emperor Kylo Ren celebrate what they’ve earned.





	100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #50 — Chair Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

They’ve done it. They’ve overthrown Snoke and now the galaxy is good as theirs. 

Good as theirs. Even that sends a certain thrill through Kylo Ren, if a conflicted one. He didn’t want to kill Snoke, but in the end, he had to it only to save Poe. He doesn’t regret that part, but the rest...

The rest he can’t help but regret. Snoke was close to him, once, and he knows it. 

It’s in the privacy of the throne room that they actually have time to talk. Kylo, removing his mask so that Poe won’t have to be confronted with a cold, expressionless visage. (He knows Poe hates the mask. He only wears it in public because being without it...they don’t see the symbol, they see the man. Only Poe can see the man) The both of them, talking. Poe comforting him. And Kylo, feeling that familiar spike of desire even as he looks at Poe. The way his hair falls around his beautiful face, how full his lips are...and he has to — he needs —

“I need you,” Poe says. 

“I do too.” Kylo kisses Poe, and they strip away their clothes — Kylo taking longer thanks to the matter of his armor. Between kisses and loving words and Kylo trying to please his husband — his consort, technically — to pleasure him, Poe says, “Kylo — my lord — ’’

Kylo stops carefully stroking a nipple to look down at his husband. “Poe?”

”Take me. On that throne.” Poe’s gasping now. 

Kylo can’t refuse him. He sits on the throne, Poe in his lap, and Kylo groans; his hardness is killing him, and the sooner he’s inside his beloved consort, the better. 

It takes time, but they find the scented lubricant, and Kylo is careful, tender even as he prepares Poe. He always worries about hurting Poe, just about always, but the little moans and gasps from Poe even as Kylo’s fingers brush up exactly against the right spot let Kylo know that he’s not hurting Poe, indeed far from it. Poe impales himself on Kylo’s fingers as each one works inside (though only one at a time), and his face —

Stars, he is so beautiful. Poe moans, and Kylo feels a certain thrill listening to it, because the whole galaxy could hear. The whole galaxy could hear, and Kylo doesn’t care. He loves Poe. Loves him with all his heart, all his being. Even when Poe begs for Kylo inside him, Kylo is gentle, overwhelmingly so, as he prepares himself, kisses Poe, and allows Poe to ride him. 

Poe moans, and Kylo hisses in relief. He’s usually the one being filled; there’s something about the heat and warmth of Poe surrounding him that is just intoxicating. He takes ahold of Poe’s shaft, strokes it, careful to bring his new consort pleasure. He strokes, palms, murmurs lovingly to his consort, calls him beautiful, and stars, this man is everything to him, so very much...

When Poe comes, it’s an explosion of white in Kylo’s hand. Kylo follows, filling Poe with his seed, and they slump on the throne, their bodies entwined with each other’s, Kylo pulling Poe into an embrace and smelling his musky skin. 

Poe laughs, content, happy, and says, “That’s definitely something I haven’t tried before.”

”Same here.” Kylo kisses his hair, smells it, and takes comfort in the fact that Poe is here, Poe is with him, Poe followed him that far. 

They dress, head towards the bedroom, not for lovemaking this time but just for general intimacy. Kylo needs Poe’s company, his closeness. He can have all the accolades as Emperor he wants, but it’s not the same without Poe by his side. His Poe. His consort.

And that’s what he’ll always be.  


End file.
